To Say You Love Someone
by Claire Starsword
Summary: Natsu and Lisanna's love story told by a child with very strong opinions on love confessions. For NaLi Fluff Fest Day 1 - Confessions.
**A/N: This is the silliest fluffiest thing I've ever written and I love it. It makes a few mentions to my other fanfic, Friend to Animal Souls, but can be read as a stand-alone just fine.**

 **Also, I would like to express my deepest gratitude for my past self, who wrote what would be the base for this story four years and managed to came up with amazing eloquent expressions such as "he became as red as a tomato".**

 **Hope you'll enjoy it! ^^**

* * *

The girl's room is not as fancy as, say, the one of a princess, but it still makes it very clear that her parents spoil her quite a bit. There are boxes full of toys and a closet full of pretty clothes of all colors. The walls are painted a soft pink color and decorated at random with small pictures of animals and hearts and all things cute. The bed's sheets also sport similar decorations, though it's hard to see it given how messy it currently is.

What is not messy though, is the desk at the other corner. The things over there are much more organized than anything else in the room, as if the owner was taking special care of them. Which she was, of course! While she loves everything she has, the things over the desk are extra special.

First of all, there's an album in which she has collected every birthday and holiday card she has received from her family and friends over the years. She has vowed to never throw away a single one, and also hoarded as many photos of those events as she could. They all brought happy memories and thus were very important treasures to her.

Next there is a small pile of books. Born in a family of strong and adventurous mages, she had spent her whole life hearing stories of their lives, and as soon as she learned to read and discovered stories can also be told in pieces of paper, it became one of her favorite hobbies. One of her parents' friend, a nice woman named Lucy, had been more than willing to fuel that, and that's how she ended up with a nice collection of storybooks to dwell in.

Along those new books, there are also the simpler picture books, the ones she got when she had just begun to learn how to read. Most of them were picked by her mom, and told of talking animals and princesses and witches and lively magical girls. One of them was even written by her mom herself, which made it one of her favorites, even if it was a bit harder to understand than the others. She assumed it was because her mom had had so many adventures that by now she must had seen all the weirdest things.

Finally, at the center of the desk there is a lone piece of paper. That is the child's most recent creation. After learning how to read and loving it so much, now she wanted to know the other side of the deal, she wanted to write something. And after lots of thinking and fretting and fussing over words and topics, that paper now stands as proof of her proud accomplishment, just as the many crumpled balls of paper in the trash stand as proof of her mistakes and her easily changing mind.

But business is not over yet. From what she learned, writing is a very serious thing, and after the story is done, you still need to revise it. To see if it's really good, and to catch any mistakes and burn them down. Though, well, not burn them with fire exactly, not normal fire, she did that before and it didn't end very well, it turns out papers really don't like her fire. No, mistakes of writing need to be burned down with an eraser. Which she is pretty sure it's a magical object that makes tiny, invisible fire to get rid of the wrong words. Because that's what fire is supposed to do, help you get rid of the bad things. Or at least that's what her father told her once. She used to think fire was just nice food but he had told her about a lot of other things it could also do.

But whatever, all these thoughts are very distracting and she needs to focus on the business at hand. The paper. And thus she begins reading it:

* * *

"I'm trying to write this for, a long time I really want to write something. But I didn't know a good story to tell. So I asked everyone how I should start. Mom said I should write about something important to me. Dad said I should just write whatever is in my heart. And Happy said I should about something I love. So now I know what to write, I'm gonna write about mom and dad! Because I love them! And they are in my heart too, and they are important to me because they are my mom and dad.

When mom and dad met, they weren't mom and dad yet, they were just a boy and a girl. Natsu and Lisanna, that were their names. Still are their names. And dad, he thought mom was annoying. She was always making him blush some way. One time she asked if she could be his wife when they grow up. He became as red as a tomato.

With time, he changed his mind he discovered she was nice, fun, kind, happy, pretty, everything mom is, she is great. And now they were friends. And dad fell in love with her. But he didn't want to say that to anyone, because it was weird. It made him blush and feel bad around everyone else.

And then she dissapeared. And he was sad he was very sad. He thought she was dead. So he made her a grave, which is the rock you make for the dead so you always remember them. And he wrote a message in the grave:

'It was nice to meet you. You always made me feel weird, but you was the best person I ever met. I shouldn't feel bad about loving you. I'm sorry.'

And later, mom came back, because she was not dead, she was alive! And dad was happy everyone was happy dad was very happy! And this time, he didn't want to stay quiet about his love this time. So he said, he said to her he loved her. And he started to say it in front of everyone too, and this time he didn't feel bad, because he learned **, you** shouldnt feel bad sayi **ng y** ou **lo** ve someon **e!**

And mom was happy, because she also loved him. And so they got together. Finally! And later they got me and became mom and dad! that's how I'm here now."

* * *

When she started to read the story, she honestly felt insecure all of a sudden. Is this really how stories are written? It looked very different from the books she read, her books explained things better, and used the characters' names instead of calling them mom and dad all the time, and used a lot of different words she didn't know or didn't remember while she was writing.

But by the end, there is only a huge grin in her face. Of course she knew there were mistakes. She probably wrote a lot of words wrong, and maybe got too excited writing the moral of the story too, the words looked a bit weird with how she forced the pencil.

But despite all that, she had loved it!

She always loved the story of how her parents got together, even though she didn't understand a lot of it. Like how it is to love someone like her mom and dad loved each other, or why people in love take so long to say they are in love. Her parents tell her all the time they love her, and it's nice. It's so nice to hear someone loves you.

And it's so nice to say you love someone too. That's what she feels now reading that paper, because everything she wrote was about how much she loves her family, and she loved to write it. And she starts blushing when she thinks of showing the story to everyone else. Would they like it? Would the mistakes bother them? Would Happy tease her about how super cute she is, which he always do?

Would they be happy to know how much she loved them?

What kind of question was that, of course they would!

And with that certainty, she eagerly bolts out of the room to show everyone her new work.


End file.
